1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sputtering system and a sputtering method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sputtering system and a sputtering method for controlling a deposition time by using an etch rate and an etch time feedback in a dry etching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sputtering method is a method used for forming a thin film on a substrate surface such as a glass substrate or a silicon wafer. In the sputtering method, a sputtering gas is supplied to a chamber in a vacuum state, and the target material which sticks out from the target through a collision of the sputtering gas is deposited on the substrate, thereby forming the thin film. Generally, a rare gas, such as argon or xenon, is used as the sputtering gas. To manufacture the thin film, including an oxide or a nitride, a reactive gas such as oxygen or nitrogen may be added along with the rare gas.
In a sputter device, power is applied by using a cathode of the side of the target and an anode of the side of a substrate. If the power is applied, the sputtering gas (Ar) introduced into the chamber impacts electrons emitted from the cathode such that exited Ar+ is formed. The exited gas (Ar+) is drawn to the side of the target as the cathode and impacts the target. The energy of the exited gas is spread to the target because of the collision, and plasma is emitted when the energy can cover the coherence of elements consisting of the target and the work function of the electron. The generated plasma emerges by a mean free path and is attached to the substrate positioned within the mean free path, thereby forming the thin film.
The case in which the power applied to the sputter device is DC power is referred to as a DC sputtering method, and the case in which the power applied to the sputter device is AC power is referred to as an AC sputtering method. Generally, the DC sputtering method is used for sputtering of a conductor, and the AC sputtering method is used for the sputtering of an insulator. There is a magnetron sputtering method used for forming the thin film of the substrate by collecting the generated plasma by means of the flux of a permanent magnet.
On the other hand, a dry etching device selectively removes the thin film formed on the glass substrate or the silicon wafer so as to execute an etch process forming a semiconductor integrated circuit. The dry etching device includes an end point detection (hereafter referred to as EPD) device detecting an end point of the etching of the thin film. The EPD device may detect the time that another layer is exposed from the etched layer through a method such as light detection, current detection, or temperature detection, that is, the etch end point.
In the etch process, the etch degree may be correctly controlled through the EPD method. However, the thickness of the thin film of a monitoring sample is measured in the sputtering method so as to detect the deposition thickness of the thin film such that it is difficult to uniformly maintain the thin film thickness of all substrates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.